Amethyst
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Throughout the Province of Skyrim are men and women, mages and warriors, Nords and Dunmers, who strive to be the best and help Tamriel strive in anyway they can. Though, there is only one Dovahkiin who can truly help Tamriel and he just so happens to have a daughter. (Frozen/Skyrim X-Over [Non-Elsanna] Main Character is an OC) Rated T for violence and mild swearing. ••{HIATUS}••
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Amethyst**

_Author's Note:_

_I've pondered on this story for a while. It has originally been written on parchment but I have decided to re-write it and post it online._

_This is a crossover of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and Frozen._

_This also does contain some of my OCs – Fair warning if you don't like OCs._

_(The platinum blonde we all know and love comes in a bit later than most of the characters. Sorry guys, please just wait it out with me, she'll come in soon)_

_I'd also just like to say that the first chapter is mostly background info and fluff, no action quite yet but it will dwell in the T rating soon enough._

_I really hope you enjoy. Without further ado…_

•••

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The brash drums thumping in the distance weren't even enough to break through her clouded mind. She was disoriented, to say the least. Though she wished it untrue, nothing would ever be the same after the events of the day. She was satisfied with the amount honor and respect displayed at the current event. She made a mental note to thank Kodlak for the generous amount of septims put into hiring the priest and band. Not to mention fees of holding a ceremony on the Jarl's land.

She had to thank Kodlak for many so many other things as well; it was hard to count. Kodlak Whitemane was a good man and he had most definitely proved it on many occasions.

It was hard to sit through it all, hearing the sounds of silent weeping as everyone else kept their heads bowed in respect. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold in her own burning tears when the sound of a gentle voice rang out over the courtyard.

"_**Our Hero, Our Hero claims a Warrior's Heart…**_

_**I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes….**_

_**With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art….**_

_**Believe, Believe the Dragonborn comes…**_

_**It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes…**_

_**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes…**_

_**For the Darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows…**_

_**You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come…"**_

She wiped furiously at her eyes, hoping no one saw the tears that slowly made their way down her cheeks. She quickly whipped around, making her way down the barren isle and quickly to the exit of the ceremony. As she fled she could barely hear her name being called out over the melody of the oh-so familiar song.

_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin**_

_**naal ok zin los vahriin**_

She felt broken, like a piece of her was missing. She felt like a coward, running from her problems but it was all she could think to do. Fight or flight… in this case it was "allow everyone to see you cry" or flight.

As she hurried down the cobble stone roads, she saw a flash of familiar red hair from the corner of her eye. She simply sped up her pace, going into a light sprint. The further away she got, the harder it was to hear the vocalizations.

_**Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**_

_**Ahrk fin norok paal graan**_

"Kyra!" She shook her head, ignoring the pleading voice. Tears now flew freely from her squinted eyes. She was almost to the gates, just a few more paces. She saw the worried glances of on-lookers on the streets but tried her best to ignore all of her surroundings, including the sympathetic warriors and maidens.

_**Fod nust hon zindro zaan**_

_**Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**_

Just as she reached the large, wooden doors that towered over her, she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder, efficiently stopping her in her tracks. Kyra, already knowing whom it was, turned around and flung herself into the comforting arms, allowing herself to openly sob, completely breaking down. All of the concealing was for nothing.

Despite the iron chest plate that stood as a barrier, the hug was warm and soft. The girl felt arms wrap tightly around her in return and heard encouraging words being whispered into her ear.

"You're not alone, Kyra. Its ok to be afraid but please don't run from us… From me… Ok?" The voice begged. All Kyra could do was nod as the two stood in front of the Whiterun gates, the only sound being Kyra's wailing that echoed through the thick yet empty atmosphere.

•••

Kyra groaned as she stiffly sat up, raising a hand up to her face to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She sniffed, tiredly and stretched out her limbs with satisfying cracks and pops. Thoughts started to course through her mind as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her fur boots, starting to make her way to the door.

She honestly had no recollection of the night before. All she could remember was weeping into a comforting shoulder, completely humiliating herself in the process. _Goodbye street cred. _She thought with an inward sigh. Practically everyone in Whiterun had witnessed the scene. _Even Jon was there, not to mention Adrianne._

Kyra hurried down the hall and jogged up the carpet-clad stairs, opening the broad doors to the top floor of Jorrvaskr to find everyone gathered around the fire, sitting at the large tables. They seemed to be having a good time, discussing their latest hunts over breakfast. Though, all laughing and cheering halted when they saw the young girl walk through the door.

Kyra frowned at them and started to walk to the table, all eyes still glued on her. "Whats wrong? I didn't think I was that hated." She quipped, searching to find a seat. Her self-depreciating joke made the tension thicken even more. The only sound in the room being the fire crackling.

The red head at the table let out an audible sigh and gave Kyra a small smile. She patted the seat next to her, beckoning for Kyra to sit down. "No one hates you." She assured as the girl sat next to her, pout still evident on her face. The red head turned back to the group of Companions. "Alright guys! Come on, lighten up!" The red head called out.

The chatter slowly started to pick up again, not many noticing the brunette girl who stayed silent. Kyra felt a nudge in her side and looked to her left. The kind red head was still smiling at her. It was different from the smiles she would receive when she would successfully disarm her opponent. Those smiles were congratulatory and proud.

This smile was motherly. Tender and sweet. A smile that could melt anyone's heart. Even a dragon's.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" the red head cooed in a low whisper so only Kyra could hear. Even though the smile was compassionate, her eyes were full of concern. Kyra shrugged, twisting her body to face the older woman, not really knowing herself.

"Everyone seems to be treating me differently. Like I'm a piece of glass that could shatter if you step to close or talk too loud. Its like they're walking on eggshells around me. It's frustrating, honestly. I had nothing to do with his death but they still act like something happened to me as well." Kyra confided, keeping her voice in a shy whisper.

The red head's bright smile dulled into a sad one. She shifted her body to face the younger girl. "They're just worried about you. Maybe it was because of what happened at the funeral or maybe its just because some of us know what its like to loose loved ones…" At the last statement, the red head's smile slowly faded away as her mind plummeted into darker thoughts.

Kyra noticed the far away look in older woman's eyes, how the usually bright teal orbs darkened. She softly shook the red head's shoulder to snap her out of her reverie. Said red head blinked a few times before returning Kyra's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry, I got a bit lost for a second-"

"Its ok, Anna. I understand." The younger girl flashed a sympathetic and appreciative smile. Kyra sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. "I just wish I could talk to them without them being afraid I'd run away."

Anna slowly nodded, an uncertain look displayed upon her face. "I can talk to them if you wish." She offered before turning back to her food. Kyra followed suit, picking up a loaf of bread and ripping it in half. She shook her head at Anna's proposal.

"Its alright, if I start to get really bothered by it then I'll talk to them myself."

•••

The rest of the day had gone better than the first part of it. She mostly talked to Anna and occasionally talked to Farkas from across the table at meals but otherwise kept to herself. If Kyra really thought about it, she really didn't talk to many of the companions that often. Anna was an exception since she practically raised her.

It was hard to have a father who happened to be the Dovahkiin. He would visit her at least every year. The times he would visit would be the best. They would all have a huge feast at Jorrvaskr and he would tell tales of all the dragons he's slain while the Companions would cheer at the climax of the story. But when he wasn't present, Kyra had nowhere to go. No family besides the Companions.

Kyra loved to let her mind wander back to the time she first met the Companions. She still remembered it as clear as day…

• _**Flash Back**_** •**

"_Alright now, Kyra, Papa will be gone for a while. I can't leave you alone so I spoke with the Harbinger, Kodlak, and he said it would be an honor to have you grow up as a Companion." Her father couldn't help but smile when she started to squeal with delight. "Since I have to leave tomorrow, I'll be taking you to Jorrvaskr today. Ok, munchkin?"_

_Despite the news about her father leaving again, Kyra was positively ecstatic. She nodded vigorously and refrained from jumping up and down in excitement. She was about to meet the people she looked up to. The people that gave her courage along side her father. She sometimes snuck to the courtyard to watch them train and spar._

_When her father had spare time, he would teach her stances and how to properly swing a sword. Kyra had always wanted to be a master swordsman. A warrior! Someone who could defeat Dragons with ease and have a tale to tell later._

_Kyra's father slipped on his armor, tightening all straps and clasps and sheathed his steel sword. Once filling his knapsack with food and ale, he picked her daughter up and they headed out of their Breezehome. _

_The walk to Jorrvaskr was short and quick. Her father had to ask her to stop wriggling in his arms a few times but other than that, there were no troubles. When they arrived at the door, he set his daughter down. He knocked politely on the wooden doors and waited until they swung open._

_Kyra gaped at the large interior. A fire burned in the middle of the room, large tables surrounding it. Most of the wooden floors were covered in fine carpet, red as blood. Her gaze was draw to the different weapons that hung from the walls alongside different Hold flags. After scanning the room some more, Kyra noted that there were at least 11 people currently in the great building. The man who opened the door sported a thick beard that was visibly graying, with shoulder length hair that was almost completely grayed itself. Said man smiled heartily at the man and girl duo._

"_Ah! Asvard! Welcome, Welcome! This must be your daughter. Kyra, was it?" The older man questioned with a booming voice that bounced off the walls of the wooden ark._

_Asvard grinned and gave a nod. "Yes. This is Kyra. And hello to you my good friend!" Her father stepped forward and gave the man a strong hug, a firm pat and then pulled away._

_The older man summoned both Kyra and her father inside and shut the doors behind them. He led them towards the middle of the room, allowing them to further observe Jorrvaskr. "So Kyra." The man turned towards the dumbfounded girl. "I am Kodlak Whitemane, the Harbinger. It seems that you will be staying with us, yes?"_

_Kyra nodded sheepishly, just now noticing that everyone's attention was now on her. Most of them were smiling faces and some of them were confused but not unkind. Even some of the younger ones gave a friendly wave, which the elder ones would smack them on the back of their head. Kodlak grinned at her response, completely oblivious of the other Companions' antics, and gestured to everyone in the room. _

"_These, my girl, are the Companions! Since I am very busy, I wont be seeing you as often, dinner being the exception. So one of these men or women will be your care-taker." Kodlak then turned to her father, pulling him aside to whisper something. When her father whispered something else back, Kodlak grinned at the content of the whisper. _

_The older man went back over to the young girl and crouched down next to Kyra who had stayed silent the whole time. "Would you like to choose someone to take care of you or should they choose you?" Kodlak whispered, occasionally side glancing to gaze at group of people who started to whisper amongst themselves._

_Kyra thought for a moment, the decision being a hard one. Who would she spend most of her young life with? Taking a few more seconds, Kyra pondered on the possibilities; pros and cons. When she was sure of her answer she whispered back to Kodlak. "They choose me, please." She then pulled away; anxiously shifting from one foot to the other, hoping someone would want her._

_Kodlak gave a firm nod to Kyra and stood up, facing the group of Companions who had been curiously watching the exchange. "Now, men and women, I'm about to ask you a question and first to accept will receive." He addressed the group._

_They all nodded, cuing for Kodlak to go on. "The question is… who would like to take care of Kyra and-"_

"_I'll do it!" A young red head intercepted, stepping forward from the back of the group. She looked to be no older than 17, surprising Kodlak with her eagerness. "I would be honored to take care of Kyra…" The red head said more quietly than before, but still confident._

_Everyone seemed taken aback by the suddenness of her reaction, even Kyra's father. Kodlak was glad for the young woman, though; because he was well aware that nobody else would have accepted. They were a group of warriors and he knew that know one would be up for the task of looking over a child. _

_Kodlak chuckled at the red head. "Alright then, Anna. If you are up to the task and Kyra, not to mention her father, is ok with it." Kyra looked up at Anna and beamed at the red head, Anna smiling right back. Both the woman and child already adored each other._

_Kyra's father had met Anna once before and knew that she was a kind girl with a caring heart. As Kyra and Anna exchanged smiles, Kyra's father nodded at Kodlak, giving his approval. He felt he could trust this young woman to take care of his daughter._

_Kodlak clapped his hands together with an excited grin, gaining everyone's attention unintentionally. "There we have it! Anna will look after Kyra and be her official parental guardian. Everyone else is dismissed." The Companion members all fled out of the rooms as soon as they heard the dismissal, each going to their respective areas and places they need to be._

_Once everyone besides Kyra, her father, and Anna left, Kodlak looked at Anna and gestured for her to follow him a few paces away from Kyra and her father, solely to give the two some form of privacy. Kyra, realizing what was happening felt tears welling up in her eyes, her mouth forming in a small pout and her breathing quickening. Her father heard her little sniffles and frowned down at her. _

_He got on one knee and gathered the little girl in a hug. "Its alright, pumpkin. I'll be back before you know it. Anna will take good care of you. She's a nice girl. Be good for her, ok?" He felt the little girl nod into his shoulder. "Good. I'll miss you… I've got to go now." He tried to pull away, trying to make the "good-bye" as quick and painless as possible, but Kyra's little grip tightened and she began to sob. _

_Anna noticed the situation and cringed, walking away from Kodlak and making her way over to the two. Kyra's father looked up at the red head pleadingly. She gave him a sincere smile but it came across as pained, hearing the little girl's wailing._

_Anna crouched down next to Kyra and placed a hand on her tiny back, rubbing small circles. "Sweetheart?" Anna cooed to the little girl. She almost cried as well when she felt the little body tremble beneath her hand. "Your Papa will come back soon. He'll visit you. This really isn't a goodbye. Its more of a… 'see you later' kind of a thing."_

_Kyra ignored Anna and her sobs became more violent, making her weaker. As the sobbing weakened her more, the little girl's grip started to slacken, eventually slackened enough for her father to pull away. When Kyra realized she was no longer holding her father, her wails intensified. She tried running to him and jumping up on him, clawing at his legs to be held. _

_Anna had to swiftly swoop in and gather Kyra in her arms, holding on tight while Kyra kicked and screamed for her father. Tears spilling down her flushed little cheeks._

_Kyra's father whispered out an apology and left quickly to avoid causing Kyra anymore anguish. The five year old still wriggled in Anna's grasp, trying to get to her father in vain. Anna's heart completely broke, she now trying to hold back her own tears. All the red head could do was clutch onto the girl tighter._

_After a while, Kyra eventually settled down enough to where it was only whimpering and sniffles. Anna had taken her downstairs to her bedroom, cradling the little girl in her arms while she sat on the bed. Anna had her back up against the wall and Kyra curled up to her chest as Anna ran her fingers through the girl's dark brown, wavy hair._

"_A-A-Anna…" Kyra whimpered, her voice cracking and laced with a sleepy haze from screaming. _

"_Yes, Sweetheart?" Anna asked, placing a tender kiss upon the little girls head. "Do you need anything?" After witnessing the little girl's breakdown, Anna would do anything that she could to have Kyra happy again._

_Kyra grasped the fabric of Anna's tunic with a tiny fist and pulled herself closer to the older girl, chin resting on the read head's chest. "When will P-Papa come back?" Kyra looked up at Anna with hopeful eyes._

_The red head sighed, not knowing exactly when Kyra's father was coming back. "Soon." Was the only answer she could come up with. "…Soon…"_

• _**End of Flashback**_** •**

_Knock Knock_.

Kyra snapped out of her daze and turned her head to look at the door. She was genuinely surprised that someone had come down to see her. It was getting pretty late already and by this time, the Companions would either be hunting or asleep.

"Come in!" She called, trying to guess whom it would be.

A familiar young red head walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Hello," Anna greeted with a friendly grin. She walked over and sat next to Kyra, who had her back leaned up against the wall.

"Hi." The younger girl greeted tiredly, laying her head on Anna's shoulder. The red head wrapped her arm around the girl to bring her closer. "Whatchya doing down here?" Kyra questioned, stifling a yawn.

"Just came to see how you were holding up. You seem tired, why are you still awake?" Anna looked down at Kyra who was snuggled up into her side, eyes closed. She smiled at the younger girl and moved her hand to stroke the girl's hair.

Kyra bit back a smile, almost cherishing the fact that there was someone out there who cared how she was feeling or what she was doing. "I was remembering when I first met you." She admitted softly, sleep slowly taking over.

The girl's response caught Anna by surprise, causing her to halt her ministrations. Kyra groaned at the loss of Anna stroking her hair. Despite herself, the red head smirked, rolling her eyes at the younger girl before returning to caressing her dark locks.

"I wasn't even sure if you remembered when we first met. You were really young…" Anna trailed off, the memories coming back to her. The red head frowned slightly, remembering the good parts but also the bad.

Kyra could sense the dismay emitting from the older woman. She craned her head upwards to look at her caretaker's face. "What's wrong?" The younger girl questioned with concern, brow furrowed in confusion.

Anna was barely swayed from her state of mind, frown still playing on her face. "Oh, sorry… I was just thinking about it…. It really broke my heart to see you cry like that. You were so fragile I thought… you would shatter in my arms…" Anna whispered softly to mostly herself, voice laced with sorrow.

Kyra slowly sat up, forcing Anna out of her stupor as the red head turned to look at the girl. Kyra scooted closer to the red head and lowered herself onto Anna's lap, wrapping her arms around the red head's waist and placing her head under Anna's chin. "I won't shatter. I promise." Kyra whispered back. The red head gave Kyra a watery smile, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Anna honestly had no idea how she got so lucky with the young girl. For a while, the older woman had been alone in the world. When Kodlak had asked if anyone would want to care for Kyra, she surprised herself when she felt herself stepping forward. Not a day goes by that she regrets taking on the responsibility of raising Kyra.

Anna tightened her hold on Kyra, nuzzling the top of her head with her nose. "I love you so much, you know that right?" She asked the girl in her lap.

Kyra giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I love you too, Mo- Anna! Anna. I meant to say Anna..." The girl felt heat rushing up her neck to her cheeks. She buried herself further into Anna, trying to hide her bright red face in Anna's neck.

The red head hummed, trying to hold back a grin in vein. "Don't be embarrassed, Sweetie. If you want to call me mom, I wouldn't mind at all. But if you just want to call me Anna, then that's fine too. Whatever you want." When all Anna received was a groan in response, she chuckled, rubbing Kyra's back to try and coax her out of the tight ball she was curled up in.

"I'll… I'll just go to bed now…" Kyra grumbled into Anna's tunic, still a bit flustered by her slip up. The red head nodded in agreement and shifted out of her sitting position after Kyra slipped off her lap. What time was it even?

The younger girl laid her head on the pillow, slipping under the woolen blanket that proved as the only warmth of the night. Anna put out the lamp on that sat on the bedside table and then bent over, placing a chaste kiss upon Kyra's forehead. "Good night, Sweetheart." The woman whispered against the younger girl's forehead.

Just as Anna was about to slip out the door, she heard a barely audible murmur come from Kyra.

"Night, Mom…"

•••

_Author's Note:_

_I wrote fluff, guilty as charged. I hope you enjoyed Mother!Anna. I'll see you all very soon. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Congregating

**Amethyst**

_Author's Note:_

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter and now we are starting to get the plot rolling  
(a bit). It really means a lot to me when you guys review and let me know if you are enjoying it. I hope you like it, I honestly do._

•••

**Chapter 2: The Congregating**

It had been a week since the funeral, and the incident. Within the span of the following 7 days, Kyra mostly sat, gathering her thoughts and trying her best to think rationally. She really did hate brooding. She felt like dead weight to the Companions, who were now her only family left.

Kyra tried to avoid thinking about darker thoughts in fright that she would travel with those dark thoughts to a dark place. Yet, she couldn't help it when she had been informed of Asvard's death. She spent 2 weeks shut away, using the time for grieving. Anna had taken the liberty of leaving food in front of Kyra's door at every meal time, knowing her herself wouldn't be able to coax Kyra out yet. The least Anna could do was keep the girl alive.

When Kyra had emerged from the room, she received many hugs (and kisses from Anna). A few days after were when they held the funeral.

Kyra was still, currently, very much broken by the turn of events but rather than weeping in an empty room some more, she put the week to good use.

She had gone around Jorrvaskr, asking questions about Asvard's death and if anyone knew who it was who murdered him. To the girl's dismay, no one knew exactly but some of the Companions had guesses about who it could have been. She wrote down everything they said, gathering as much material as she could.

Kyra had been in the middle of talking with Varkas until she felt someone pull her by the arm, moving her backwards as she stumbled on her feet. She had been tugged a good distance away before the person let go of her. "Hey!" Kyra yelled irritably, turning around to find out whom the person was. Her exasperation disappeared when she saw the older girl. The 14 year old sighed and kept herself from rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Anna, I was busy doing something at the moment. You didn't have to drag me away." Kyra explained. The girl just noticed how concerned and worried the red head looked after she had clarified.

"Why are you asking everyone in Jorrvaskr who killed your father? I swear if you are planning on seeking vengeance, I'll kill you before anyone else will." Anna growled, Kyra trying not to laugh at the perverse word choice.

The girl shifted on her feet for a bit, trying to put together an efficient sentence to explain her actions. Deciding on her words, Kyra then looked into the teal eyes, and heaved a nervous breath. "I know you want to protect me," she began, "but I have decided that this is how I want to go about things. Please do not mistake this as a rash decision because I can assure you that I have spent many days thinking on this. I feel uncomfortable with the thought that justice was never served. Surely others are looking for the fool who killed my father but my goal is to kill said fool myself. Right now, there really isn't anything you can say to stop me because this is my choice that no one can make for me."

Kyra gave the red head an assuring and confident smile, trying to remove the pained look on her care–taker's face. "Please do not fret, Anna. Once I gather enough information to start… _somewhere, _then I shall be off but I promise to stay well. I may be young but I am more than capable of taking care of myself, even though I love you as… well, as my mother."

After processing the girl's words, Anna sighed and gave a small smile. "I understand." She said simply, making Kyra's heart jump with glee. The girl's smile widened at the older woman but stayed silent, anticipating more questions. "Is anyone going with you?"

Kyra held back a chuckle at the question since she practically predicted the exact words. "I was thinking about asking Farkas, knowing he'd never turn down an offer to fight. And I'm pretty close to him. I mean, I'm closest to you but…"

Anna raised an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence. "But?" She almost challenged Kyra, refraining from crossing her arms.

The younger girl now broke the eye contact, clasping her hands behind her back and training her gaze on the floor. "I just don't want you to get hurt or… or worse. I cant loose you too. You'd be safer here…" Kyra said in an embarrassed whisper, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Understanding washed over Anna and she smiled adoringly at the girl in front of her. The red head then swiftly pulled Kyra into a tight embrace, Kyra returning it. "Kyra, I love how kind and considerate you are but Ill be fine. I only care about your safety, ok? So I insist on coming. I know you don't want me to so I'd be safe, but I'd be happier staying with you." Anna said to Kyra before she released the girl. The red head smiled and cupped the younger girl's stressed face, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kyra had no choice but to agree. She cared about Anna's safety, along with her happiness. She had to admit; the red head was a tricky one.

The girl sighed and gave Anna a small smirk. "Lets have Farkas come too, though. Just for more brawn, ok?" Kyra looked at her caretaker who nodded an affirmative. "Awesome. I'll ask him later. I'm going to ask around a bit more, maybe around our district. I'm just letting you know now, that we will most likely have to leave Whiterun eventually, to talk to my father's old friends. I um… I also have another idea that I'm not completely sure you'd be… ok with…"

Anna, who had been paying close attention to each word, got confused at Kyra's last statement. "I'm not opposed to going out of Whiterun since we have horses and plenty enough money to hire a carriage but what do you suppose I'd not approve of?"

Kyra fiddled with her hands sheepishly, a habit she couldn't quite help herself from. "Well… You just said that we had enough money, a lot of it actually, and we need a bit more help than simple brawn and basic street smarts so… Iwanttohireamagefromthecollege…" Kyra mumbled the last part and Anna could barely make it out but when she did, her eyes widened.

"Oh Kyra, you know that I don't trust mages… But if you really need one… I guess." Anna gave in, not too happy about it.

But Anna's initial unhappiness disappeared when Kyra started hopping happily with an ecstatic giggle and the biggest grin on her face. The girl drew Anna in for a quick hug, squealing, "ThankyouThankyouThankyou! I love you so much! Thank you, Mom!" and then let go to run off somewhere else.

Anna stood there, silent and stunned. It was a good kind of stun. She had yet to get used to the new word spoken by Kyra but a grin spread on her face as she repeated it in her head. _Mom…_

•••

Talking with Farkas went surprisingly well. After she had gotten more info from other Companions, she approached him downstairs when he was cleaning his sword. He was more than happy to help out when Kyra explained the situation to him.

Kyra was now on a high and very encouraged after coming back from talking with Farkas. She skipped out of Jorrvaskr and down the road to the local tavern, The Bannered Mare. She was happy that there was no age restriction on the tavern, which was highly unusual for taverns in general.

The reason Kyra loved to go in her free time was because she loved to listen to the bard sing and play his lute for hours on end. It was a soothing environment because along with the music, there was the smell of freshly cooked stew that filled the air.

The girl pulled open the wooden door and stepped inside, admiring the warriors sitting by the fire, waving their mugs to "the Age of Aggression." Kyra smiled brightly at the atmosphere and walked up to the bar to talk to Hulda, the tavern inkeeper.

The woman looked up from scrubbing down the bar and found herself looking at Kyra the Companion. She smiled kindly at the girl and greeted her, "Hello, Kyra. A room for tonight?"

Kyra nodded enthusiastically with a smile as well and pulled out a coin pouch, handing it to Hulda. The woman nodded and gestured to the stairs with the rag in her hand. "I bet you can find your room on your own by now, yes?" She joked with a wry grin.

The younger girl chuckled and nodded. "Thank you." Kyra chimed politely and then turned to go over to the staircase, walking up the steps to her room. She happily pushed open the doors, said doors flinging open with a loud clatter, and scanned the room with nostalgia. Kyra set the bag, that she had brought with her, next to the side table and then shut the doors.

She made her way over to the small balcony that hung over the tavern bonfire. She sat herself down on one of the chairs that rested on the balcony and relaxed. The girl allowed her eyes to shut, humming the tune of "the Dragonborn Comes." Said song was unfortunately the same song that played at Asvard's funeral, effectively bringing back memories with full force.

Kyra's face scrunched up in distress as her memories turned into not so good dreams…

_Kyra had been training with Farkas all morning, trying to get better at using one-handed weapons. Farkas had to admit that Kyra was a strong girl and had been very close to disarming him many times, yet never quite defeated him. After a few sparring matches, the two Companions took a break, sitting on the bench with a loaf of bread and some mead in hand._

_They sat in a comfortable silence until the noise of a door creaking open caught their attention. Anna walked out of Jorrvaskr and into the courtyard where Kyra and Farkas sat on the bench. Anna was about to say something until she had caught sight of Kyra taking a sip of the mead. The red head frowned and crossed her arms, looking at the two in disappointment. _

"_Farkas why are you allowing her to drink that filth. She's only 14 which is way to young to be drinking." Anna reprimanded the older Companion. Kyra slowly lowered the bottle from her lips guiltily when she heard Anna's scolding, trying to avoid the stern look that was currently cast towards the man next to her._

"_What? She's not too young! No such thing as too young. She's definitely no milk-drinker that's for sure. Let the girl have the mead!" Farkas protested, raising his bread to emphasize each word. At the protest, the red head groaned and brought a hand to her face in exasperation, not understanding how Farkas couldn't understand the dangers._

_Kyra noticed the small disagreement taking a turn for the worst fast so she spoke up. "No, its ok, Farkas. Sorry, Anna." Kyra gave the bottle back to Farkas impishly and simply continued eating the loaf in her hands. At this, Anna removed the hand from her face and huffed at the two._

_She shook her head, chastising herself for getting off track and worked up. "I'm sorry – I'm sorry, I just-…" Anna sighed before continuing. "…Kyra?" she asked carefully, trying to get the younger girl's attention._

_Said girl looked up when she heard her name. She started to get worried at the look of pain that was now displayed on her caretaker's face. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Anna's voice was now barely above a whisper, almost as if she were scared of the brunette girl. _Not scared of her, but of how she might react. _Anna explained her actions inwardly._

_Kyra nodded hesitantly to the older woman's beckon and slowly rose from her seat, walking over to Anna. Farkas sat, looking at the two girls walk away, completely confused and oblivious to the situation.  
_

_Meanwhile, Anna led Kyra away from Jorrvaskr and down the streets of Whiterun, deciding to take a short, relaxing walk (Mostly because she needed time to figure out what she would say to the girl walking beside her). _

_Kyra stayed silent the whole time, afraid to ask about what was concerning Anna so much. It didn't look like the news was going to be good news so Kyra would rather postpone hearing it for as long as she possibly could. _

_For more privacy, Anna led the girl further away from the market and daytime hustle-and-bustle. The red head was still having trouble with coming up with the right words and decided to wing it. As they reached a secluded grassy area behind some of the village houses, Anna decided now would be a good time to speak up._

"_So Kyra…" Anna started out, motioning for the girl to sit in the grass with her, right beneath a large oak tree. Kyra lowered herself onto the slightly damp patch of grass, focusing her attention on the small flower garden near them, sadly hidden away behind the stone structures for know one else to gaze upon._

_The girl waited patiently for the red head to continue speaking, playing with the blades of grass in front of her, twirling them with her fingers. She then heard Anna audibly taking in a large breath of air and releasing in slowly. She turned to look at her caretaker; worried for her well being since recently Anna had been acting strangly._

_Kyra felt the older woman grab her hand, intertwining their fingers as if a gesture of comfort and a action to get her undivided attention. This concerned Kyra even more._

"_Kodlak came to me today after breakfast…. It's about your father." Anna whispered, sadness lacing her voice, her teal orbs not meeting Kyra's emerald green ones. Kyra perked up at the mention of her father; hope filling her chest. Oh how she wished that her father was coming back early._

_But upon seeing Anna's face, all hope was now long gone. Kyra no longer wanted to know what Anna would say next but at the same time her curiosity was getting the best of her. "What…what happened, Anna?" She prompted forward quietly, beginning to prepare herself. _

_Anna's grip on Kyra's hand tightened, the red head anticipating the floodgates to be broken in no time. She knew how hard it would be for Kyra, which made her heart break even more, thinking about the trauma it would cause the girl. "They…" She cleared her throat. "…um, They found him in a cave that happened to be in unmarked territory…" Anna paused for a moment, looking down and closing her eyes tightly before continuing. "…They're still trying to find out who…. Who murdered him…" The red head opened her eyes and looked back up at Kyra with sincere sympathy, sadness in her twinkling eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."_

_The red head watched as Kyra let the words sink in, noting the way the girls face scrunched up, trying to hold in the tears that were bound to escape. Kyra's breathing then suddenly quickened as she ripped her hand from Anna's grasp, curling her body into a tight ball on the grass. It felt like her chest was collapsing in on itself as she started to hyperventilate, tears now streaming down red cheeks. _Am I dying? _She panicked, trying to control her breathing in vain. _

_As Anna watched the display, she began to comprehend exactly what was happening and got on her knees, going to the girl's side. Anna started to try and comfort Kyra with her words, reassuring her that she was going to be ok and went through other consolation techniques. Though, Kyra couldn't hear the young woman past her own thoughts that practically screamed at her._

_Kyra unknowingly let out an ear-piercing shriek out of pure agony, one that everyone in the area heard loud and clear. Anna was starting to panic as well since nothing was working. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to touch her in this state so she just stayed kneeled next to her, still trying to soothe the poor girl._

_Before the red head knew it, citizens and guards were rushing over to the scene, having heard Kyra's screams. Anna explained to them briefly that Kyra was having a panic attack and that everyone needed to give Kyra as much space as possible._

_Anna turned back to the girl on the ground who was breathing wildly uneven and her body visibly trembling violently. Anna scooted closer over to her, trying her very best not to hug her. "Kyra? Kyra, please listen." The red head begged the girl. "If you can hear me, just listen. You're going to be ok. You won't die; you are safe. This is just a panic attack and you can get through it. Breathe with me ok? Breathe in." Anna inhaled a large amount of breath and held it. "Then breathe out." Then the red head exhaled all of the air slowly._

_She had repeated the exercise until Kyra's breathing finally synced in with hers. The girl slowly relaxed and laid limp on the grass in exhaustion, body uncurling. Once assured everything was ok, everyone left, including the guards. Anna was personally glad that the crowd was gone, knowing that they wouldn't be able to help and it would relieve much of the tension and stress with them gone. She did appreciate their concern though. _

_Anna eyed the drained girl with a saddened frown and slipped one arm under Kyra's knees, the other arm supporting her back, and lifted the fragile girl up. The red head held in her own grief as she carried Kyra to Jorrvaskr, feeling a painful sense of déjà vu. _

_Anna banged on the front door with her foot and then stood, waiting for someone to come. The door swung open to reveal an irritated Aela but Aela's irritation was switched with fear when she saw the limp girl in Anna's arms. "By Talos, come in! What happened?" Aela ushered the other woman inside quickly, slightly hovering over the two. _

_Anna simply shook her head as if saying "not now" and had Aela lead her downstairs. The younger woman carried Kyra down to her bedroom, Aela opening the door for her. Aela helped in anyway she could, which was rare for Aela since the Huntress was known to be cold hearted and distant from other Companions. Aela went across the room and pulled back the blankets to Kyra's bed, allowing Anna to lay Kyra down._

_Anna made sure the younger girl was in a comfortable position before draping the blankets over her. The red head placed a chaste kiss on Kyra's forehead with trembling lips and then pulled away slowly, looking at the relaxed look on the girl's face._

_Anna then turned around the face to older woman who looked completely out of place. "Can we… can I tell you in a bit? I just need to tend to Kyra by getting her some water and a damp rag first…" The red head informed quietly, slightly looking away from Aela._

_Aela noted the tears brimming in the younger woman's eyes along with the barely visible smile that was obviously a struggle to keep on her face. The older woman quickly nodded and went to help gather supplies as well. _

_The two red heads were able to find the necessary supplies, while scrounging around, and came back as quickly as they could, Anna pulling a chair up to Kyra's bedside. She grabbed the damp cloth and immediately dabbed the cloth to Kyra's forehead, biting her lip as she tended to the girl. Anna had always dreaded seeing Kyra in any kind of pain and it physically hurt her as well._

_Aela approached from behind the younger woman and laid her hand on Anna's shoulder, Anna stopping what she was doing when she felt the contact._

"_I think she'll be fine right now, Anna. Can we talk for a bit?" Anna hesitated for a moment before setting the cloth down and standing up, sparing Kyra one last glance over her shoulder. She followed Aela into a different room that was a little ways away from where Kyra was resting. Immediately when they shut the door behind them, Anna surprised Aela by pulling the older woman in for a hug. Anna could care less about manners as she let herself cry into the older woman's shoulder, dampening the fur that coated the shoulders of Aela's armor._

_The younger woman tried her best to choke out sentences in explanation but utterly failed to do so. "I-I was so scared f-for her, A. She-she…" Anna whimpered, breaking down into harsher sobs and holding onto Aela with more strength. Aela simply returned the hug and held onto the other red head throughout the torrent of weeping, rubbing circles into her back._

"_Did she have another panic attack?" Aela asked carefully, trying to soften her tone, which she wasn't used to doing so, she found it rather hard. Anna nodded into Aela's shoulder and whimpered at the thoughts of the previous events that had just occured. "She'll be ok. Its ok…" The older woman assured the other red head. "Is it… was it because of Asvard?"_

_Anna wailed an affirmative and almost squished Aela with how hard she was hugging her. Aela frowned, beginning to worry for both Anna and Kyra. Kyra has had to push through only seeing her father once a year, that time being the best for her. Now that he's deceased, it's a mystery how she would handle everything from now on, even though Aela knew that Kyra had Anna and will always have Anna to rely on._

_As for Anna, Aela knows how hurt Anna is everytime Kyra has a panic attack and how frightened the red head gets. Its just a matter of time before-_

"Kyra!" The girl was shook awake and her eyes flew open, blinking a few times in an attempt to see through the sleep in her eyes. She found herself staring at a _pissed_ Anna and got slightly frightened. But she got confused when "pissed Anna" turned to "sad and concerned Anna". The red head kneeled next to her chair – _I fell asleep in the chair? _– and brought a hand up to gently cup Kyra's face, using her thumb to wipe away the tears on the girl's cheeks.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?... Was it another nightmare?" Anna asked softly, brushing some of Kyra's hair out of her eyes with the hand that was recently against Kyra's cheek. The brunette looked away silently, not wanting or feeling comfortable enough to answer. Anna noticed and gave her a sad smile. "Its ok, you don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to."

The red head then took a deep breath, slightly changing her demeanor to a more stern front before speaking again. "But I do need to know why you left Jorrvaskr without telling a single soul and then making me insanely worried because I couldn't find my kid while its in the middle of the night." Anna stressed and Kyra looked down in shame, doing anything to get away from those piercing teal eyes. The girl really did feel bad about not telling Anna and making her worry, though. She honestly just… forgot.

"But thank Talos that Farkas told me of the one place you would most likely be at night. And that would be here." Anna removed her hand from its place by Kyra's face and stood up straight once again. "You had me really worried, Kyra, and I don't want to be scared that someone had… had taken you!... I don't know, just… please don't do that again."

The red head opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it and closed her mouth. She frowned and wrapped her arms around her own mid-section, shaking her head and turning to go to the door, downstairs and leave the tavern.

Kyra bit her lip, chastising herself for how bad she messed up, and got out of her chair, following after Anna. She went downstairs and scanned the room, starting to get confused. "Mom?" She called out, not seeing Anna in the tavern anymore. The girl rushed out of the Bannered Mare, ignoring the looks she got from the others, and saw the red head walking towards Jorrvaskr. "Mom!" She called again and ran up to Anna. The older woman still hadn't responded and Kyra's voice grew shaky with fright that she'd see her caretaker shed tears. "M-Mom?"

Anna stopped in her tracks, making Kyra almost bump into her. Kyra began her nervous habits and forced herself to look up at Anna. "I-I'm sorry." Kyra started out in a low whisper. "I didn't mean to make you scared or worried. A-And I know I should've told you… Sorry 'bout that too." She continued with a bit of a shaky voice. "I love you… sorry… i-in general…" the younger girl trailed off sheepishly.

Anna turned around slowly and closed the distance between her and Kyra. She wrapped her arms around the 14 year old and buried her head in the girl's shoulder, Kyra immediately returning the hug. "Don't scare my like that or I swear by the Divines that I will hire the Dark Brotherhood to come here right now." Anna threatened lightheartedly, slightly muffled by Kyra's shoulder.

Kyra chuckled, nervousness vanishing, and nuzzled Anna in return. "I really am sorry. I honestly forgot to tell someone. I promise I'll try to be better about remembering those types of things." Kyra swore, smiling into the embrace.

Anna smiled amiably and gently pulled away from the hug, resting both hands on the girl's shoulders. "I understand, Kyra. I know I probably overreact a lot but you worry me, Adventurer. Seriously, one second you are at my side, the next second you're across the Hold in a tavern! Goodness gracious," Anna huffed exaggeratedly with a small grin. "Lets go back to Jorrvaskr to assure everyone that you aren't dead."

Kyra smiled wryly and nodded, following Anna when she removed her hands from Kyra's shoulders and turned away. The younger girl was hesitantly moving her hand towards the older woman's hand, not wanting to look like a child but suddenly craving the affection. Anna noticed this with a side-glance and spared Kyra by taking the halfway-raised hand in her own and giving it a pulse.

Kyra smiled sheepishly and Anna merely grinned back at her, walking back to the home of the Companion's, hand in hand.

•••

_Author's Note: _

_Hello again! 4k words again? Yup! This is super fun to write and I'm starting up on the 3__rd__ chapter right away! I have so much in store for our dear characters. (Kyra and Anna's relationship is pure Mother/Daughter platonic stuff. Just btw)._

_I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you did! Hopefully I'll get to writing some of the actual plot in the next chapter. Until next time, loves. :)_


End file.
